The Discovered and The Damage
by theterribletruths
Summary: Tavros Nitram has been through a lot lately with his transition to his current male status. Now he is given the chance to enjoy his senior year as he and his brother Rufioh have moved to this new town, but he has already had a run in with the notorious drugee Gamzee Makara. What will happen in this final year of high school with emotions flying high and relationships formd and cut.
1. Chapter 1

Tavros stood in front of the bathroom mirror his mind racing in excitement and joy as he looked at the bandages wrapped around his small chest. His brother Rufioh stood behind him becoming slightly impatient with the small Puerto Rican boy standing there in front of the mirror smiling like a goof at himself like he had been for the past five minutes.

"Dude are you going to unwrap the fucking things or what?!" He exasperated loudly startling Tavros enough to make him jump.

"S-sorry Rufioh I'm just excited," he spoke in a voice lacking any sense of confidence whatsoever that made Rufioh sigh as he apologized for scaring poor Tav.

"I'm sorry Tav it's just that I am just as excited to see how it all turned out as you are that's all."

Tavros nodded turning back to the mirror and taking a deep breath before he reached up and began to gently unwrap the bandages that had been wrapped around his chest ever since he had the operation. He had waited so long for this and now it was finally happening! He was one step closer to being his true self! When he was done he let the bandages fall to the floor to reveal his new postoperative self.

He was a small boy with light brown skin; his chest was flat with two scars just below his nipples, the only evidence of the operation. Just not too long ago he had not been the flat chested boy you see before him but the shell of someone that he was never meant to be. Freshmen year of high school Tavros or Tavris at the time came out to Rufioh as a Transgender male. Rufioh had accepted him for the male that he was without a second thought doing everything he could to help him which included paying for his testosterone and top surgery.

The rest of the community that they had lived in had not been so accepting however. Tavros had experienced severe bullying the past three years, between the name calling ,the threats, and even the time Tavros had been jumped and beaten on his way home from school Rufioh had began to fear for Tavs wellbeing, but that all changed now.

Suddenly from behind Rufioh grabbed his younger brother's shoulders and yelled excitedly, "BANGARANG! You look awesome dude!" He grinned, happier than he had been in a very long time and turned to hug his brother who had helped him through so much. He felt a sharp pain in his chest from the contact with Rufioh which made him flinch back just a bit as he looked up into his older brothers eyes.

"Thank you Rufioh, thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me I…" his voice trailed off as he began to choke on his words emotion grabbing hold of him and forming a not in his throat as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Rufioh hugged him back very gently rubbing small circles on Tav's back to calm him. The young boy had been through a lot lately and he had done the best he could to support him through the hard times. He eventually got Tav to calm down and whispered to him very softly, "I know it has been an emotional night dude, but you need to go and get some sleep you have your first day of school tomorrow."

Tavros had almost completely forgotten that tomorrow was the first day of his senior year at his new school. He had been less than reluctant to leave their old home and when Rufiohs job had demanded that they move here he didn't even give leaving the hell hole that was that town a second thought. Tav nodded wiping the tears from his eyes and slowly walking off to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and hugged his favorite stuffed animal, Tinkerbull. Before drifting off to sleep he whispered softly to the stuffed animal, "Everything is going to be alright Tinkerbull, everything is finally going to be alright." With that he smiled and slowly drifted off into blissful sleep where for once it seemed like the nightmare that had been his life for the past couple of years seemed to finally be over and the dream was able to begin.

Tavros walked down the street to school his brown book bag slung over his shoulder and a swing in his step. Today was the first day of his reinvention! He was no longer the Tavris who had been so harshly mocked and bullied, he was now Tavros the person he had always been meant to be.

When he arrived at the high school it was much bigger than he had expected it to be and he found himself to be slightly intimidated by the large building in front of him. He took a deep breath and spoke to himself, "You can do this Tavros this is your chance you finally get to be who you are meant to be," and with that he walked forward into the busy hallways of the school.

He made his way through the large hallways apologizing and shrinking back whenever he bumped into someone. He finally made it to his first period class after becoming lost several times in the massive school.

He took a seat in the back corner of the empty classroom and waited for the other students to arrive, it dawned on him that he was probably rather early. He set his bag down and waited.

When the bell rang kids began to flood into the class quickly filling every seat. Many gave Tavros an odd look considering that he was new and no one had seen him before, but their stares still made him uncomfortable causing him to look down at his desk to avoid any accidental eye contact with anyone.

Class began with the teacher calling roll and giving Tavros the book that they were about to be reading . Everything seemed fairly normal until there was a loud bang of the door being slammed open.

Tavros nearly fell out of his seat in surprise but no one else seemed to be even the slightest bit phased as they worked on the assignment for the day.

The boy who had burst through the door was quite odd looking compared to the rest of the kids he had seen in the school. He had a thick mane of curly black hair, A purple hoody, purple polka dotted pants, and was that clown makeup?

"Gamzee motherfuckin Makara reporting for class." The boy spoke in a low growl and did not seem completely sober which he might have not been for all tavros knew.

The teacher looked up from his desk at gamzee seemingly unsurprised at the tardiness, "Well so glad that you could join us but it seems that your seat has been taken by our new student." He motioned to Tavros in the back corner.

Gamzee looked over with his lazy gaze and walked over, "No problem I can just sit on the motherfucking floor," and he did as he sat right down on the floor next to Tavros smiling.

Tavros shifted a little uncomfortable now not wanting to start on the wrong foot with someone he leaned down and whispered quietly to the curly haired boy, "um…you can have your seat if you like, I swear I didn't know that it was yours."

Gamzee didn't answer him or even show any acknowledgement that he had even heard the boy in the chair as he took out his headphones and put them in blaring what Tavros could make out as rap music that made him smile just the slightest as he mouthed the words to the familiar song.

The rest of the day was went by rather quick as Tavros went from class to class not really talking to anyone or drawing attention to himself, he hated being the center of attention. He was walking down the empty school hallway his footsteps echoing against the tile floor when suddenly he was pushed up against a locker hard knocking the breath out of him as his back slammed against the hard metal. He looked with scared eyes to see the boy from his first period class, the one whose seat he had taken. What was his name? Gamzee? Whatever it was he did not seem happy at all.

"What the motherfuck is your motherfuckin problem walking into this mother fucking school and acting like you motherfucking own the place? I mean taking a bros chair like that? Pretty motherfucking unmiraculous," He had one hand pressed against the locker as he leaned in closer to Tavros to the point where the smell of smoke was blatantly apparent on the boys breath. "Whats your motherfucking name anyway?"

Tavros swallowed his eyes wide as he looked up at the large boy and didn't speak for a second out of fear the words caught in his throat, "um…m-my name is T-Tavros….Tavros Nitram. Please don't hurt me I didn't know it was your seat I promise that it won't happen again I'm sorry."

Gamzee was looking him over almost inspecting him, "yeah I'm sure it motherfucking wont. Now get out of here."

Tavros nodded and walked away quickly but before he was out of earshot he called back to the boy, "um Gamzee?"

"what?!"

"I um… liked that song you were listening to…" with that he turned around and was gone.

He ran all the way to his house quickly running up to his room and throwing his things down and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Tavros took a deep breath trying to calm down from his run in with Gamzee, it was just one incident everything was ok. He reached over and grabbed Tinkerbull hugging him gently his chest still very very sore.

"Well Tinkerbull no one even guessed about me." He smiled at that thought, "no one even questioned me about it…" He squealed gleefully completing forgetting about the run in with Gamzee Makara and told Tinkerbull all about his first day, So far things were looking bright for Tavros Nitram.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hey guys thank you all so much for all of the reviews and favorites you have no idea how much it means to me thank you so much for being patient with this chapter I have been a little bit busy with some stuff going on and schools about to start so I will try to post new chapters whenever I can. This one is from gamzees perspective so I hope that you enjoy it!)

Gamzee watched as the new kid basically ran away from him in fear after he let him go, he hadn't meant to snap at the kid he had actually only intended on saying hello and maybe trying to introduce himself but instead he had gotten so angry all of a sudden out of nowhere.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the locker leaving a sizeable dent but at the moment he did not care. He had known ever since he hit puberty that his mood swings would be hard to deal with but lately they were getting even worse. Gamzee walked down the hallway looking around to make sure that no one was looking before he reached into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of pills quickly downing three like it was nothing.

Time after time therapists and doctors had tried to diagnose him with some kind of disorder like bipolarity due to his severe changes in mood or schizophrenia because of the voices that would whisper to him but none of them have been able to completely nail it down to a solid diagnosis. In the end everyone gave up and left him to rot inside himself. His dad hadn't cared at all for him so his brother Kurloz had taught him where he could go to get either pills or any other type of drug to help with the moodiness and voices. Without Kurloz Gamzee would probably be dead by now either by getting himself killed by following the voice or by killing himself just to make it all stop.

He had been walking for a long time before he found himself at his front door and hesitated for just a moment before opening up the door to their rundown home. The paint was all but completely missing from the outside of the home and there was no sign of any kind of life in the front lawn. When he opened the door the inside was not much better. The carpets were covered in stains that hid what he believed to have once been white but those memories were long gone. Everything was tossed around in disarray that in a strange way made him feel better. It was like how he felt on the inside but projected outwards.

Gamzee walked past the living room quietly, being careful not to wake his sleeping father in the chair. Gamzee's dad was usually in a very bad mood but was even worse after being woken from his afternoon nap. He passed by quickly his feet expertly avoiding the areas he knew would make creaking noises and wake dad.

Once passed he made his way to his room throwing his stuff down on his bed if it could even be called that, it was a old mattress on the floor with some blankets to curl up in. He plopped down onto his mattress and looked around at his room in disgust. He couldn't believe he lived here but it was all he had so he put up with it.

Not more than five minutes that he had been home his brother Kurloz came in smiling through the stitches that sealed his mouth shut and signed to him, _"How was your day at school?"_

He was always so concerned about you, in truth he was the only real family that you had, or at least family that actually cared for your wellbeing. "My day was motherfucking miraculous." You gave a slight half smile through your make up.

"_You don't act like it was very miraculous. What's wrong Gamzee?"_

"Nothing just…" he let out a deep sigh ,there was no point in trying to hide anything from Kurloz "I tried to all up and do what you motherfucking told me about making friends, but all I ended up doing was scaring the living daylights out of this kid." Gamzee pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face as he felt the all too familiar sting in his eyes. "What's wrong with me Kurloz? Why won't they leave me alone?" He clasped at the thick black curls on his head as if trying to pull the voices out but to no avail, they were always there.

Kurloz sighed sat by his younger brother gently patting his back drawing in the signs with his finger. A way of communication they had developed when they were little so dad wouldn't find them when they were hiding, _"Its ok Gamzee we just need to keep trying."_

Gamzee hugged his brother tears smearing his makeup as he hid his face in the older boys shoulder. Silent sobs began to rack his body while Kurloz quietly rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down in fear that they would wake up dad.

They sat like this for a long time until Gamzee cried himself to sleep per usual and Kurloz gently laid him down on the mattress covering him in the blanket. He looked down at his little brother somberly. He hated to see him like this and he wasn't sure how much of all this pain he could go through.

The house was quiet and still as every one of the Makaras was fast asleep and the moon rose in the sky to assert its present dominance over the earth. The wind blew outside sounding the faintest of whistles.

Something was coming. The voices were here but this time it was not the young Gamzee they were after. Carried by the wind voices speaking words of a tongue long lost entered the household whispering silently there commands to their desired puppet.

Slowly they crept their way into the mind of choice and with the utterance of the faint whispers the one that Gamzee so feared was awake, and he was ready to carry out the whims of the mirthful messiahs.


End file.
